Confessions
by valadria
Summary: Edward Cullen's band, Breaking Dawn has just released their latest single, making everyone wonder if there is trouble in paradise between him and R&B songstress Isabella. But is everything as it seems, or are some things meant to deceive? Fluff and smut:


_Hello all! _

_Here is a little fluff, cornball, cheese, bunny rabbits lightness. I just wanted to delve into the celebrity world, make it more ridiculous, with a lemon thrown in for good measure._

_I truly hope you all enjoy! Song lyrics are my own._

_Please Read and Review:)_

_Disclaimer: Not mine, merely borrowing, Stephenie Meyer owns obviously. Though with her cash flow, I'd have bought me a new car by now. So just saying, this work is my own, but I'm borrowing her characters._

* * *

**Rumours and Confessions**

"_There's breaking news out of Los Angeles this afternoon. After much speculation, it would appear the rumours are in fact, devastatingly true. It would seem the dueling songs were just the tip of the ice berg for America's favourite songbirds."_

His hands glide down her back, past flaming red-hair, teasing the soft flesh just above her ass. Her moans spur him on as he pulls her t-shirt off her body, tossing it to the side. She's only in her bra and panties, a matching blue lace set, her tight jean skirt discarded somewhere.

Her fingers pop the buttons on his jeans, pushing away the fabric hastily. He's hard and desperate for her, his breath hitching with every move she makes. "Fuck, baby," he gasps as teeth graze his lip. With a wink, she rips his shirt, not caring that it cost more than the first car he ever owned, as her soft pink tongue tastes down his chest.

"You like that, huh, baby?" she asks, her mouth hovering over his erection, her warm breath teasing him mercilessly. "You like my mouth on you? Want me to lick you? Want me to suck you? Want me to taste you? Hmm, baby?"

"Oh fuck yes," he breathes out just as her mouth descends over his boxer covered cock.

"_Rumours have been running rampant the past few months that there is trouble in paradise. What started out as a hit single has now blossomed into three apparently very telling songs. _Confessions,_ Breaking Dawn's first single off their last album "New Moon" is a story about a man admitting to an affair. Seemingly the lyrics are very telling, suggesting a tryst after a show. Let's have a listen:_

**"_There's something you gotta know,_**

**_Something I've been trying to hide,_**

**_But everyday that goes,_**

**_I see a part of us die._**

**_Never meant for it to happen,_**

**_Never meant to break your heart,_**

**_She took me in the back room,_**

**_And now my action is tearing us apart"_**

"_Not to be outdone, what was merely a hit single was blown away by R&B songstress Isabella's _Say My Name_: _

**"_We used to be forever,_**

**_Now you run away,_**

**_I thought we'd always be together,_**

**_Oh Boy, why can't you just Say my name_**

**_I know there's something you're not telling,_**

**_I know there's a secret you're trying to keep,_**

**_Baby I feel us falling,_**

**_If there's no one else Say My Name so I believe."_**

"_Rumors started to fly, and with this new release, many are speculating that trouble is not only on the horizon, but right at the door. The Newest Single from Breaking Dawn, _Walking Away_ hasn't helped squash…."_

"That's it, baby, oh yeah." His eyes were rolling back in his head at her ministrations now that nothing separates his aching hard on from her warm, wet mouth. The way she twirls her tongue, the way she takes him all the way down her throat and then grips him with her lips, is driving him mad. "Fuck, you're gonna make me cum if you don't stop."

"That's the idea," she giggles, her mouth leaving his dick with a wet pop.

"Yeah, well, it's my turn now." Pulling her from her kneeling position in front of him, he grabs her hips, ripping the pretty lace panties. "I need to taste you, baby," he says before he lines her pussy up with his mouth, diving in to her sweetness.

"…_last seen together at the Grammy's, mere days before Breaking Dawn's newest hit single, _Walking Away_ was released. The newest song has the affair resulting in a baby, leaving many fans wondering: Could it possibly be true? Is it possible Breaking Dawn's newest hit is gospel? Is there in fact a baby out there? And if so, what does that mean for our favourite couple?"_

Her body is shaking in his embrace, her juices glistening on his chin as he works her. He feels his balls tighten just from her moans and he knows it won't be long before he'll need the release. Removing his mouth, he helps her back toward his lap. "I want you to ride me, baby."

She smiles innocently at him, her eyes gleaming from the pleasure he was just giving her. "You want me to fuck you? Hmm?" She's all shy and sunshine in the light of day, but he knows the vixen lurking underneath. He knows the temptress hiding beneath the sweet sunshine. He loves it when she comes out to play. "I really want to fuck you, baby."

"Please do," he sighs as she lowers herself onto him, burying him to the hilt. They both groan, loving the way her body takes him in. As her breasts bounce, still encased in her bra, he watches mesmerized. Her body is tight, and toned, supple and delectable. "You feel so fucking good," he groans pulling her left breast from its trap before lapping the nipple with his tongue. "And you taste even better," he murmurs as he bites down gently.

She just arches her back, granting him better access.

"…_Jessica Stanley is on location to fill us in. Jessica?"_

"_Yes, Marcus, I am currently standing outside famed musician, and lead singer of Breaking Dawn, Edward Cullen's mansion. While the rocker is presently not here, we have learned that he was spotted flying out of LAX with a very buxom red head early this morning. Reports indicate the two were very handsy, with witnesses stating in some cases, it looked like they were having sex while waiting for their flight."_

_Witness One: "It was so wrong. He had his hands up her skirt and then she straddled his lap. You'd have thought this was a strip club instead of the airport. So distasteful."_

_Witness Two: "I swear I've never seen hair so red in my life. And she just kept on moaning and grinding. If it was that singer guy, I can tell you I'm not going to let my kids listen to his music anymore. Anyone who openly cheats doesn't deserve my respect of my money. Oh that poor girl."_

"_That girl, Isabella, has not been seen since the release of _Walking Away_ and it has led many to believe the track may have been an actual confession by Edward Cullen to his long-time girlfriend and high school sweetheart, singer Isabella Swan."_

_Witness One: "Kids these days, breaking up with each other through text message and Twitter. And now this, through a song. What is the world coming to?"_

He flips her over easily, settling between her thighs, nibbling on her neck. His thrusts are hard and deep, the way he knows she likes it. Her legs are latched around his body, her heels digging into his backside. Whimpers of more and harder fill the air as he pushes them toward ecstasy.

His mouth finds hers, their tongues dueling for supremacy. "I want you to cum for me, baby. I want you to come all over my cock. Will you do that for me?" he asks against her mouth, his hot breath mixing sweetly with hers.

"Fuck yes," she shouts as his mouth moves to her nipples, lapping against them like a man looking for water. Her hips are rising quickly to meet his, as he continues to pound into her sweet spot. "Oh yeah, baby, right there," she cries, as her body starts to convulse under him.

"Fuck," he grunts out, the feeling of her tight pussy fluttering all around his dick the catalyst that sets off his own release. Jerking hard against her, he spills his heat, her warmth milking him dry.

"_If _Confessions_ was the beginning, and an affair was had, then it would be safe to assume _Walking Away_ is true. That means, Edward Cullen could become a father real soon. One has to wonder, who is this red head, and where are she and Edward Cullen now?_ _This is Jessica Stanley, reporting live for MTV News, from Los Angeles, back to you in the studio."_

"_Thanks, Jessica. Alright, here's a rundown of the latest events. Edward Cullen was last seen…."_

His breathing is heavy as he rests atop her. They're slick with sweat, and every movement has his body tingling deliciously. "You are gonna be the death of me," he sighs lowly. "But fuck, what a way to go."

"Right back at you, baby," she smiles up at him before kissing him softly while he caresses her rosy cheeks.

"Of my fucking god. I can't believe you!" The door to his suite hits the wall, making him jump, and move for the blankets on the bed. He pulls out of her, shielding her behind him. "You piece of shit, you and your little red-headed slut! How could you do this?"

"Rose, wait. Stop before you do something stupid." He sits up, holding a sheet over his body. "You don't know what you're talking about."

Rose just laughs at him, but it's not a pleasant laugh. She points toward the television, replaying the latest juicy gossip on his apparent exploits. "Oh yeah? I don't know what I'm talking about? It's all over the fucking television, Edward. Did you really think you could cheat on my sister and not have it be fucking news? You're one of the biggest stars in the fucking world! Everything you fucking do is under a goddamned microscope."

Looking up at the screen, he sees video of him and Bella at the Grammy's, the two of them holding hands and laughing. God, she was beautiful that day. She's beautiful everyday, but that day, she was fucking glowing, her sleek blue gown hugging every curve. And he can see it on his face, the way he feels about her radiating for the world to watch. "Fuck," he breathes, his hand gripping his chest. He didn't know he was so obvious in his adoration, but he can't help it.

"Yeah, fuck. I can't believe you would break her heart like this. I can't believe you would do it in a fucking song no less. And this," she yells, pointing toward the ruffled sheets and him, them, "this is just fucking perfect. Got your knocked up tramp right behind you, hiding from me, like that'll help. I can see your bright ass hair, you stupid bitch."

"That's enough," he demands. He's pissed off now. How dare Rose just barge in here like she owns the place. How dare she spew her vitriol before knowing. "You won't say another word. And how the hell did you get into my room?"

"I have my connections too, asshole," she seethes before continuing, "The fuck I won't talk. Bella is my _sister_. You were supposed to be the love of her life. From the moment you two met in high school, you were the only thing she could think about. You were everything to her! You're the fuck up, not me." She crosses her arms over her chest, her bright blue eyes fierce with hatred for him in that moment. "I can't believe you did this to her. I can't believe you could be so cruel."

"I didn't do anything," he starts but Rose just cuts him off.

"I saw the video. I saw that red head draped all over you. And Bella won't answer any of my calls; she's probably so hurt and humiliated. I can't believe you and that slut."

"That _slut_ has a name." She moves out from behind him, the sheet held tightly to her naked flesh. He can't help it, the way she moves against him to be seen, the way her voice is commandeering; it's all turning him on. Even with a harpy in the room. "You would do well to stop talking now."

"What the…?"

He wishes he could run and grab his camera real quick because the look on Rose's face is priceless. She hates being made a fool. He watches the bright red wig, their moment of role playing, fly across the bed, landing near its end. He watches as Rose's face drains of color. He could see before the wig flew that she wanted to say something, but whatever that thought was has died.

"You owe an apology to Edward."

"What? Bella, what the hell is going on?"

He feels her kiss his cheek softly, her left hand cupping his face. With the movement, a glint touches his eyes. Rose notices it too.

"You owe Edward an apology," Bella repeats, her voice calm and enticing.

"Fuck, I'm sorry. Just tell me, what the hell is going on here?"

Glancing back at the television, Edward sees the video Rose was talking about. The airport is mostly empty for the early morning hour. But there are a few people milling about. And apparently one had a cell phone with video capabilities.

"_Oh. My. God. I think they're gonna do it," the voice behind the camera says with a laugh._

"Fuck, baby. We are so fucking hot together," he breathes out, watching as a red-wigged Bella straddles his lap. He really did have his hand up her skirt, teasing her lightly while the world watched. But he's okay with that right now because it's already done with. It was a celebration, and there's really no reason to hide what he feels for her. Shame about the hair though, she's hot as a red-head, but fucking stunning with her natural brunette locks.

"Can you stop watching your porno and focus for one goddamned minute? Please?" Rose snaps her fingers his way, pulling him back to reality. "What is going on?"

Bella sighs beside him. "We just wanted to get away. Is that such a bad thing?" She motions toward their suite, their suite in Tahiti.

Rose huffs, her head shaking. "The way you went about it sure as hell was. What were you guys thinking?"

Bella sighs, gripping his hand tighter. "Everyday we're followed. We just wanted a moment to ourselves. We wanted to celebrate." She has a shy smile on her face as she raises her left hand. A gasp leaves Rose before she rushes to Bella's side. A silent 'what' leaves Rose's lips before Bella finishes, "He asked me yesterday morning right after my session. It was being recorded for my new DVD and I didn't expect him to show up. Just as we were finishing up, Edward walked in and asked if I would marry him."

He wants to laugh as he sees Rose completely speechless for a moment. "Oh God, I am so sorry," she starts. "Seriously, I am such an idiot."

"No, sweetie, it's okay," Bella soothes.

"No, it's not. I know better. I know better than to believe everything I hear or read. Even what I see, I know some things aren't what they seem." Rose sighs again. "I'm so sorry for the things I said to you, Edward. I mean, they're just songs right?"

"Well," he starts, a smile tugging on his lips, "they're not just songs. Truthfully, the songs were, no, are about Tyler. Seems he and some girl, Gianna got together at one of our last shows and things have gone to shit. He said his life feels like a soap opera, or a song, so I wrote down some stuff and _Confessions_ and _Walking Away_ came from it. And before you ask, yes, he told Lauren before the album was released."

"That's why they broke up so quickly," Rose comments quietly. "Not that I liked the bitch, but still, she didn't deserve to be cheated on. Especially with a groupie, and a pregnant groupie at that."

"Gianna isn't a groupie," Bella interrupts. "She was my make-up girl on my last tour. That's really how they met. When the band visited, we all hung out."

Rose's mouth forms an 'O' before she frowns. "What about your song? _Say My Name_ isn't some regular song? Not for you anyways."

Bella laughs. "Oh Rose, you know I write most of my songs, well when I heard about the little dalliance, I shopped around for a good song just to have a little fun. _Say My Name_ came up and I jumped on it. There was never meant to be a World War III as a result."

Edward nods in agreement. "Seriously, _Confessions_ came out before the Grammy's and all of a sudden, people think the worst just because there's a couple new releases? Honestly, I saw the video of the Grammy's; people have to be dense not to see what I saw or to not know how we feel for each other."

"Okay, enough of that let me see your ring!" Rose exclaims after a moment. Bella's hand shoots out to her sister, letting the sparkling 2.5 karat diamond go on display. "That's so beautiful."

"It really is. Although I told him something smaller would have been just fine." Bella is all smiles and Edward feels his ego boost at the way she looks at him. It's like she can't see anything but him.

"Do you have a date set?"

Edward laughs. He just got engaged the day before. It always makes him laugh people expecting that with engagement comes the day of the wedding. "Not exactly. We're thinking late Fall or Winter though."

"That would definitely be beautiful." Rose is still staring at the ring, when her phone starts to go off. "Hello? No, I found him. Them, I found them. No, no, no, Bella is with Edward. She's the red-head. I know, but whatever. No, Emmett, an ass kicking is not required. They'll talk to you later. Yeah, see you in a minute." She ends the call and looks at them sheepishly. "Yeah, so that was Emmett. I really should have paid better attention and not jumped to conclusions."

"What's going on?" Bella asks.

"I got him riled up thinking something was going on when obviously nothing was and now I gotta go diffuse the situation a bit. I won't tell him about the engagement, but I will tell him you guys were just trying to take some time for yourselves. He may not be your bodyguard anymore, Bella, but he still sees you as a little sister."

"Tell him will call him later," Edward says with a smile.

"I will." Rose stands and smiles brightly, if not shyly. "Okay, I'm just gonna go settle my man down and let you two, well, yeah. See you."

They watch her practically run from the room, dropping the extra key she must have bribed from the front desk as she goes. As soon as the door clicks shut, Edward jumps from the bed and rushes through the suite to more securely lock up their room. As he returns, naked and smiling, he watches Bella lose the sheet. His breath catches as she moves toward him.

"I think I am the luckiest son of a bitch in the world." He grabs her body, pulling it tight against his own. "I'm so happy you agreed to marry me."

"Like there was ever a doubt, Mr. Cullen," she laughs lightly.

"I don't know Ms. Swan- Soon-To-Be-Cullen. You could have held out on me, made me sweat a bit." He nips at her jaw, running his nose against her neck. "I'm so glad you didn't." His hands trail over her breasts, down her stomach, toward her sex. She's wet and panting for him. "I can't wait to marry you. I can't wait to make a family, a life with you."

With tears glistening in her eyes, she pulls him atop her. "I can't wait either," she says before claiming his mouth.

They make love slowly, tenderly; every emotion, every ounce of passion of love and adoration and affection pouring out through the movement of their bodies. With whispered 'I love you's' their release claims them.

Gently stroking her face, Edward smiles, "I can't wait for forever with you."

"I can't either," Bella responds before a devious smirk takes to her lips. "What do you think about some form of girl fight song as my next release? You know, 'keep off my man, with your skanky hands, or I'll kick your ass all the way to Japan' kind of song?"

Edward just laughs are the rhyme. "I'd say you are trouble. And my God, do I love you."

"I love you, too."

He kisses her softly, his face becoming serious. "You know I would never do anything like that to you, right? You know I could never, would never, cheat on you? You know I could never hurt you like that, right?"

"Oh, Edward," she sighs, her fingers tracing along his brow. "If there's one thing I know more than anything else, it's that you are an amazing man. I know you'd never hurt me. And I will never hurt you. We are going to be so deliriously happy together."

"To forever then."

"To forever."

_The end_

* * *

_There you have it. Don't know if I'll continue this. Might just leave it as is. Either way, please tell me what you all thought! Thanks bunches!_


End file.
